The Sun Rises
by LIMMMEEESSS
Summary: Story of Jaune fulfilling his true destiny, and becoming King! Told through the eyes of other characters, heavily inspired by Game of Thrones both in style, in some story moments and dialogue, but still in Rwby's world. Gonna be slow boil so be patient. My first real fanfic so give me any advice you have.
1. Chapter 1: The Disaster

Ch. 1: Jonah I

 **Authors note: Again all advice is welcome. Where to go, who so-in-so gets with, all that stuff**

 **As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth**

Everywhere he looked seemed a nightmare, smoke rising from burning buildings, the sounds of Grimm roaring in the distance, alongside gunfire though it was hard to tell friend or foe by sound alone. Jonah Arc had only just arrived in the city of Vale, the streets were overrun with Grimm, the the Atlisan drones were firing in all directions indiscriminately, criminals were taking this chance to grab whatever they could, they were surprisingly well armed and seemed quite prepared. Several squads were reporting the presence of White Fang goons at Beacon.

Jonah's ships landed in the city center where he would set up his head quarters and establish a safezone for the terrified civilians. It had been around three hours since the disaster began, since Pyrrha Nikos tore that strange android apart, and then reports became confused. First Atlas ships and drones were holding off the Grimm, and then the ship were firing on one another, while the drones attacked everything. Then word that Grimm were within the walls but with no clear breach, some even claiming they were airlifted in, with large amounts of avian Grimm as well.

Jonah had immediately scrambled his forces as they were the closest division and rushed them towards the capital, he alerted other local garrisons and militias across the kingdom to go on high alert for possible Grimm attacks. Which was a good call because not only Grimm but bandits and White Fang were launching small raid across Vale. Looking on the destruction only made him think of his son somewhere down in that mess: Jaune.

Jonah remembered when Jaune first asked to go to Beacon, saying that he wanted to follow in his great grandfather's footsteps and become a huntsman, it seemed that even though the old man died when Jaune was five he had a profound effect on the boy. Despite this Jonah had his reservations about letting Jaune go, mostly because he was worried that Jaune was only becoming a huntsman to...

Jonah's ship finally set down snapping him out of his memory, ' _No time for that now, cold and calculated that's the prescription,'_ he reminded himself. Stepping off the transport his cane had rarely ever felt so in the way, with his stiff leg he hobbled over to his command post.

General Arc's troops began moving to the assigned positions, setting up a perimeter and began sending squads out to clear the nearby area, as he did so he looked up and saw the last of Ironwood's precious fleet smash into the west side of Vale, and moments later Ironwood's tin soldiers went tumbling to the ground. _'At least one less problem,'_ Jonah thought dryly, wondering how long it would take Ironwood to rebuild his vaunted fleet.

Just as the thought was crossing his mind the first civilians were escorted in to the safe zone, with local police, the remnants of battered Atlas squads, Vale troopers, and huntsman or huntsman in training, even some civilians with personal or salvaged weapons. The next half hour was spent micromanaging his forces, sending troops to defend the walls, getting in contact with other safezones, bringing in more reinforcements and organizing search and destroy ops with his meager huntsmen. It was around that time when Ironwood finally wandered into the safezone, his pristine uniform was burned to a crisp and revealed his cybernetic arm, in essence he looked like a mess. Yet Ironwood walked up to Jonah's command post like he owned it. Next to him were two huntsmen. One black haired, red eyed man in ragged clothes with a sword in hand. The other a blonde green eyed no nonsense woman, that looked a dead ringer for an older version of one of Jonah's daughters.

Ironwood introduced himself, and his friends Qrow Bronwen a huntsman and Glynda Goodwitch a teacher at Beacon academy. Ms. Goodwitch's eyes went wide when Jonah introduced himself as General Jonah Arc. _'She must know Jaune,'_ he thought amused, _'and she must know what he's like to be that surprised by me,'_ whatever her thoughts she quickly swallowed them.

"What's the situation General?" Ironwood asked in a formal tone.

"The situation?!" Jonah wanted to punch him! Ironwood, a foreigner, had been charged with the safety of the Vital festival, and had been given command of all Vale forces within the city. Now the festival ended in a blood bath, partly because of Ironwood's little robot girl, and Vale was on fire, and everywhere corpses lined the streets.

Letting some anger slip into his voice, "last I checked three Atlas cruisers and two dozen fighters were in the skies protecting us, now the cruisers are gone along with half the fighters. About three quarters of your men are unaccounted for, my money's on dead, a certain safety in that. Grimm, white fang, and gods know what else is stalking the streets and Beacon. Thousands of Vale citizens are littering the ground, and one of them might be MY SON!" Even he was surprised at last part.

Ironwood pushed on. "We'll see what troops we can pull fro-"

"WE?!" Jonah spat the word, Ironwood looked confused, "YOU were tasked with defending this city, and in that task you have failed! From here on you are only in charge of the Atlas soldiers, and you will receive your orders from me."

"I was put in command by the council!" Ironwood protested.

"Indeed, but they might have different thoughts on you now," Jonah stated as if he even knew the council was alive, "but frankly I don't give two shits, I don't and won't trust the lives of my men, my people or my son, to a proven failure!"

With that Ironwood left to establish some idea of what happened to his Atlas troops, though more likely to pout about his career ending defeat. _'If he has any honor,'_ Jonah thought, _'he'll blow his brains out by mourning.'_ For now he put Ironwood out of his mind.

He turned when he heard Ms. Goodwitch speak, "any word from Beacon?" the anxiety was clear in her voice.

' _A good teacher at least,'_ Jonah thought as he opened his mouth to speak, "We-"

The ground suddenly shook and a great, CRACK thundered from the mountain, stones flying everywhere. A giant Grimm dragon took flight and soared towards Beacon. A hideous roar erupting from its throat. _'Don't let him be there,'_ Jonah prayed, _'let him be anywhere else, but not there!'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Son

Ch. 2: Jonah II

 **Authors note: Again all advice is welcome. Where to go, who so-in-so gets with, all that stuff**

 **As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Jonah could feel the relief wash over him, there he was standing unharmed, Jaune was alive. Yet the look on Jaune's face said the opposite to Jonah's. No relief, no joy at seeing his father, and a look like he was in a nightmare. That was perhaps the first time Jonah could barely recognise his own son. As if Jaune had grown ten years in six months. He could still remember his little Jaune, and could only wonder if he'd ever be the same.

* * *

Jonah had never wanted the dangerous life for Jaune full of hardship and danger as he had. No rather he wanted Jaune to have a normal life and decide for himself. Jonah had been pushed into the military by his father Tytos, a cruel man obsessed with the idea of the Arc family and no care fro his real family. Tytos being a general himself made Jonah to do the same, and to live up to their long dead ancestors. Jonah wanted none of that for Jaune, he didn't want Jaune to cripple himself trying to be a hero, not spend enough time with his children, or nearly die several times for, "the Glory of the Family!" As Tytos had often put it. Jonah's wife Alena agreed saying she wouldn't push him to be a hero. He had missed out on so much for his heroism, barely being able to dance with his wife at their wedding, having to lean on a cane while they said their vows or not being able to run or wrestle with his children. Often not being able to see them for extended periods due to deployments, all for what? A badge, a rank and some crap idea of family honor, he would've given them all back to not have to hobble his daughters down the aisle at their weddings, or to play ball with his son.

So then with a crippled father who was often very busy, his mother having to do most of the parenting, and seven sisters around Jaune everyday, it was to no one's surprise he wasn't the most masculine of young men, and no one was more angry than Tytos. In Tytos eyes Jaune was the male heir of the family, and would pass on the name, sword and home. He had tried several ways to toughen Jaune up, only sending books about the military for christmas, or books on legendary Arc heros for his birthday to shame him into the glory. This always hit Jaune hard knowing his grandfather found him disappointing. So when Jaune asked Jonah and Tytos to help him get in to Beacon, Jonah was worried Tytos had gotten to him.

Tytos in contrast, was quite content considering his own father was a huntsman saying to Jonah privately, "at least he won't be a farmer. He may even die in battle with some honor, or maybe we'll be lucky and they'll make a man of him yet." Even agreeing that Jaune should carry the old family sword that had been collecting dust in the crypt.

Jonah was worried that Jaune lacked any real experience but Alena the heart of their operation declared, "you promised you would let him choose his own path, he's chosen. It's now our job to let him try and be there if he falls." Jonah and Alena made sure to tell Jaune that they loved him no matter what, even if he couldn't cut it at Beacon.

When the letters and messages came back full of improving grades, a bunch of new friends, sparring with a famous partner Pyrrha Nikos, and the leader of his own team: JNPR. Jonah nearly wept, and perhaps for the first time Tytos felt pride in his grandson.

Jonah looked now seeing the pain and fear in Jaune's eyes, surrounded by all of the destruction, and wondered if he made the wrong choice after all.

* * *

He found Jaune arriving in the safe zone defending a small group of police officers and civilians, and immediately demanded the first transport to Beacon. When Jonah explained they wouldn't be sending anything near that Dragon he for the first time and saw hate and desperation in his son's eyes. After a few moments of protests Ms. Goodwitch order Jaune to go with her to look for more civilians and that they would go together once it was safe. If looks could kill Jaune would have murdered them all, but all the same he relented and went off with his teacher. Still demanding that he would be on the first boat to Beacon.

Jonah pondered his son's change. As he prepared to evacuate all civilians from the city. It wasn't something he did lightly, but with the Dragon looming overhead he realized they had no choice. It was then that his soldiers pointed out that the tower's roof had been blown off. Just as Jonah looked up the Dragon landed on the tower, and a moment later he white light exploded from the ruined top of Beacon tower engulfing the Dragon. When the light finally receded the Dragon was no longer moving or roaring.

When Jonah and his men realized that the Dragon have been wounded in someone and they decided it was safe enough to attempt a rescue mission to Beacon. , and so Jonah began assembling troop and boats, ordering what air strength he had to make way through the avian Grimm. He held off on sending them till Jaune returned, justifying the delay by arguing they would have need of Ms. Goodwitch to retake the school.

Upon their return he he learned they saw what happened as well, and Jaune look of dread only seemed to grow. Jonah ordered the transports to depart, but he got a quick word with Jaune, the boy looked lost. He had gotten no word of his friends from Beacon for some time. Jonah finally asked, "Jaune what's happened, you're worried about your partner but she a skilled huntress, you told us yourself, she's probably fine. So what's got you so worried?"

"There was this girl who… she attack us and Ozpin told us to run," Jaune started, though Jonah could sense much was being left out. "We ran and then we saw that girl go up the tower meaning Ozpin... I wanted to get help like Ozpin said, go after her in force but Pyrrha, she… she sent me down into Vale and went up alone. I got some friends to go after her but…" Jaune was near in tears, conforming Jonah's suspicion that a lot had been left out.

Jaune's eyes were red, his lipped quivered, yet he also looked tired, as if he was both mentally and physically exhausted. His face covered in dirt, some small cuts covered his body, fresh scratches adorned his gear and his clothes torn and blood stained. 'His favorite hoodie too,' thought Jonah sadly. Jaune truly looked a mess, and probably felt it too,'the first battle and the first battle you lose a friend all in one, poor boy.'

"A commander of mine once told me, "the battlefield has no room for tears," remember that Jaune," Jonah told his son in a stern voice, "you may not have finished but your a huntsman, and this is battlefield so save your tears for tomorrow. Bury those feelings until the jobs done." Jaune looked up at Jonah surprised by the change, he did seem to hear but then simply turned and walked off 'What a foolish girl, maybe being a champion for so long had gone to the her head,' he pondered as the transports took off, 'I wondered if it was anger or fear in Jaune's eyes when he spoke of her.'

Two hours had passed since the first transports had left for Beacon, and finally situation changed. With the tower down many communication methods went down as well, thus runners were relied on to send messages. Runners went back and forth between the safe zones and outer defences, finally reporting that the Grimm threat had been mostly dealt with. The White Fang also flew off, but not in defeat. This had been their greatest victory yet, they left with the damage done to preserve their strength. The criminals sensing the moment had passed started heading back underground, though some had been caught or killed. Jonah had decided it was clear enough to head out and reinforce Beacon, as well as to evacuate the school, just in case the Dragon returned to life.

His leg was aching terribly as he stepped of the transport at the Beacon docks, and he hobbled towards a safe zone, and began issuing orders to establish a perimeter and sweep the area for survivors. Then he asked for his son one soldier said he saw him near the medical area, and directed Jonah to the nearest building.

Outside soldiers and huntsman that had minor or already treated wounds were sitting out, seeing no sign of Jaune made Jonah only more afraid. Inside was the more critical patients, he wandered through and no one moved to stop him and finally arrived at truly gut wrenching sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Battered Friends

The Sun Rises Ch. 3 Weiss I

 **Authors note: Again all advice is welcome. Where to go, who so-in-so gets with, all that stuff**

 **As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth**

Weiss felt sick to her stomach sitting in the impromptu medical area with her friends, all of them battered, bloodied, and broken. She was the luckiest as far as wounds, with already tended to cuts and bruises to show for the fight. Weiss sat by Ruby's bedside praying for her to wake up.

Ruby had gone up the tower to help Pyrrha, and shortly after she arrived in explosion of light cover the top of the tower, leaving her in a coma. Though when Weiss first saw her she thought she was dead, now though Ruby looked almost peaceful as if merely asleep in her own bed.

Blake two beds down was only slightly better off, with a stab wound to her stomach, it had already been sewn up, and an IV of painkillers in her arm, with only a minor chance of internal bleeding, she wasn't unconscious but she didn't seem completely there either, as if in deep thought. She would sometimes look at Yang and Ruby with a horrified expression.

Yang laid on the bed next to Ruby, and of their broken team she was the worst off, with her right arm completely gone, and major blood loss. She laid there staring at nothing with an IV in her arm. A blank expression on her face, was the worst part, Yang how always been the most expressive, and joyful girl out of the tem, yet now she just sat there in silence. The whole team looked broken and shattered, making Weiss wonder if they'd ever be whole again.

Weiss felt like she was in a nightmare, watching the people she cared about, lying in pain and sorrow and her being useless to help. She had never felt so helpless and weak. All her life she was trained that she was a Schnee, that she was perfect and capable of solving any problem with intelligence, money or skill. With tears streaming down her face openly she failed to think of anything. _'What good are skills or intellect if when you need them most they're useless?!'_ She thought to herself racking her brain for answers. Sadly though she wasn't the only one.

At one time the thought of him would make her stomach turn, now it did so again but not out of revulsion or embarrassment, but out sympathy for what he was going through. Jaune Arc sat only a few feet away, but if she spoke he wouldn't hear, he was lost in his own world, his own nightmare. Sitting next to his critically wounded partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

The champion fighter was more injured than any of them, a flaming arrow had pierced her right lung cutting and burning the inside, the fact that she survived was a miracle. She was placed in a breathing mask to ensure her only working lung got enough oxygen, and so she laid there unconscious, IVs in her arm, stitches and bandages covering her many wounds. Another arrow had been shot into her ankle, either injury could end a career as a huntsman, but together her fighting days were over, or so the nurses said supposedly out of earshot.

So Jaune sat tears running down his cheeks staring horrified silence at Pyrrha, all the while holding her hand in his own. Nora and Ren sat on the other side of the bed, Nora sobbing and sniffling with her hands in her lap, while Ren put his arm across her shoulders. Ren himself look almost as horrified as Jaune, and then Weiss remembered that Nora and Ren were orphans _, 'they haven't just nearly lost a teammate,'_ Weiss thought sadly, _'they've nearly lost a sister.'_ Weiss couldn't imagine losing winter like that, but she didn't know what to say.

She had no idea how long they'd been there when a strange man hobbled in, and behind him Ms. Goodwitch walked in a moment later. He wore Vale officer uniform, a green trench coat with gold buttons, and a high white collar. A black belt, decorated with gold leaves and belt buckle with the Vale crest, held a pistol to his left side. He also wore a black beret with a green patch with the Vale crest on it in white. At his neck were the Vale crest, crossed axes and wreath, in gold and silver, and on his collar and shoulders were golden stars, _'A high ranked general,'_ Weiss thought intrigued, _'why is here?'_ He leaned heavily on a black cane in his right hand that was decorated with a golden leaf patterns, indicating some old war wound that hadn't healed well. Under his beret Weiss spied close cropped, dull gold, hair.

Finally she saw sapphire eyes, hard and intense, staring at Jaune with a mixture of sadness and pity. Then the man took a deep breath and said, "Jaune I've already told you today, the battlefield has know room for tears," he said in a gruff voice, "you've found your friend she's alive hovering over her won't change that. I need you up and fighting." Weiss was confused this man spoke like he knew Jaune, Weiss, Nora and Ren's eyes darted between the two.

"Not now," a sad voice answered the man, Jaune barely moved at all, and it sounded so unlike him, for a moment Weiss didn't know it was. "I need to be here, for her."

"Believe me boy," he started with sympathy, "I know the feeling, wanting to sit next to a hurt friend, and you can do that, but only once the job is done." he continued in a commanding tone. "Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself while others fight a battle is not what huntsman do, it's not what you do."

"General!" Ms. Goodwitch pleaded in a shocked tone, "he's a boy, still in training! He's not one of your soldiers!" The general didn't even look at her, he just stared at Jaune.

Jaune finally returned his gaze, "Why do you even need me? Isn't there someone else?" He croaked in a confused and weak voice.

"Your my son," the man said cryptically as if it explained everything, but only left Weiss bewildered.

 _'His son? JAUNE?!'_ Weiss thought dumbfounded, and by looks on their faces similar thoughts were going through Ren and Nora's minds. Looking at them now she could see the resemblance, but the demeanor the way they spoke was completely the opposite, the general's words were careful and confident, everything Jaune's weren't.

Jaune turned from his father towards Pyrrha, and slowly stood up and set her hand down, "What're you doing?!" Ren barked the most angry Weiss had ever heard him. "She needs you!"

"No she doesn't," Jaune said more to himself, still watching her, "she never has… she made that clear… I'll be back as soon as I can, could you guys..."

"How could yo-" Ren started and then was interrupted by Nora.

"We will," she said sniffing and wiping a tear away, "don't worry and we'll be here when you get back." She smiled weakly.

Jaune had to tear himself away from her and marched towards his father, who pulled him into a quick hug, and whispered something in his ear. Then wiped Jaune's tears, and turned limping out the door, with Jaune in tow.


	4. Chapter 4: Climbing Back Up

The Sun Rises Ch. 4

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome.**

 **As always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth**

Violet Arc sat in her father's study going over messages from her father or passing on messages to him. With communications down short range methods were the only thing reliable, so they had to be transferred down a chain of older communication towers. Father had asked Violet to handle going through any messages they received, since she was the oldest and the most responsible Arc child and mom had to work overtime in the hospital. She had just gotten done with all of today's messages and in a moment she'd stand up, walk out that door and rela- **BEEP** burn everything to the ground. But this time it was from one of Jaune friends, she was also in charge of passing messages unto Jaune from his friends or vice versa. Since she was mature and responsible, and these were private, she made sure to read all of them thoroughly for any juicy details. Violet was disappointed to find it came from Lie Ren, the other guy on Jaune's team, he was the least gossipy of Jaune's friends. Merely stating that Pyrrha's transplant had gone well, and that he and Nora were starting back up their training regime.

"Curt and to the point, with as little detail as possible as always Ren, way to be boring!" she said aloud in frustration. Jaune had kept in touch even while he was home, having sent messages to many of his friends, and one time even boxes, two to Patch and one to Mistral, though Violet never saw what was in them. Jaune's friends had, like him, all gone home, well Ren and Nora had gone with Pyrrha since they were orphans from Mistral, and Pyrrha family was pretty loaded. Pyrrha was in a medically induced coma since everything so Jaune hadn't got to say goodbye. After waking up she went through a whole host of surgeries to restore her physical capabilities, so she hadn't sent a message herself yet. Of Jaune's other friends, one had gone home to Atlas but for some reason Jaune decided not to 'bother her' so besides that he knew nothing, and another had disappeared after her recovery. Ruby, the youngest, had only just woken up from her coma but still suffered with some debilitating migraines. Ruby's sister Yang, who Violet couldn't believe was seventeen, _'what do they feed her?!'_ she thought almost jealous, had yet to get a prosthetic arm, so their injuries kept both of them from training, or writing much besides short letters about recovering. _'Damn these kids got the crap kicked out of them,'_ Violet thought sadly.

Violet could remember when he first came back from Beacon. Jaune had cuts and bruises across his arms, legs, and torso. His armor and deep scratches in it, as well as one paldron missing, likewise his shield also chipped edges and deep scratches. Finally the family sword Cocera Mors had a deep crack running halfway up the blade, which prompted Jaune to take his sword and shield to the nearest blacksmith to be reforged. Despite his injuries and the families protest Jaune insisted he continue his training, and so father enlisted a local retired mercenary Tyler Bronson to tutor him. Bronson himself came from one the old families, a name used for families that had been nobility under the monarchy, just like house Arc, though the Arcs had a _slightly different story_ than most, which left many of the old families to look up to and listen to house Arc. Tyler himself didn't seem that type though.

Tyler Bronson was a fairly intimidating man, despite being an inch or two shorter that Jaune. He was broad shouldered and strong, balding but with a fierce widowspeak, and with slicked back grey hair. Bronson had two scars horizontal across his right cheek that he claim came from the slash of a beowulf, and a silver front tooth that he said got chipped in a sword fight. "Soon you'll have some scars of your own to show off," Bronson smiled flashing his silver tooth, "I could help you make soom pick up lines with them." Tyler had been one of the mercenaries hired often by the Schnee Dust Company, and many like it, to defend shipments from bandits in Vacuo. Thus he was one of the few who have a very high opinion of the SDC, likewise his son Tyler junior, or TJ as Violet had know him when they were younger, now did the same. Which only made Tyler laugh hysterically when Juane told him of his failed attempts to 'woo' the younger Schnee daughter.

"Funny how a century ago her family would've killed to marry into yours, but now I doubt they even know who you are," Bronson laughed.

Jaune merely shrugged saying, "yeah, I guess so."

Jaune and Bronson quickly began their harsh training regime, first every morning Jaune would get up at four and do a quick jog warm up. Next he would eat breakfast with the family and then read some textbooks he kept from school until Bronson showed up. Next to two would spar, or Jaune against a dummy, with practice swords and shields. Jaune's were twice the weight of normal sword and shields, while Tyler's were lighter, which meant in every fight Tyler was faster and Jaune would have to push himself to keep up, and it would help grow Jaune's muscles. They practiced both one handed and two handed, which was strange to Violet since Jaune's sword was one handed. Afterwards they would switch to hand to hand combat sparring, and following that lunch. Then they head to the local gym for a more general work out, and ending the day at the firing range. Jaune would then run home and be back to help cook dinner. Spending the rest of the day reading, then train with his practice sword and shield to some recording from school when he thought everyone was asleep. When Violet first heard he was reading she thought he meant comic books but later she saw him reading the military books grandfather had sent him, or those textbooks from school.

This all continue for about two weeks until Violet finally asked Jaune why he was pushing himself so hard. At first he tried to say, "it's because Vale was going through a tough time and they needed capable huntsmen," then it was, "I need to be ready when school starts back up, next it was I need to catch up with all my peers."

Finally he came clean, "my partner is one of the best huntresses in training in the world, so when Beacon was attacked instead of us fighting side-by-side like we should she sent me away and fought alone and got injured, because… Because I wasn't good enough… Because I'm not good enough, but I will be! I promised her that, I promised myself that, that I would be good enough to fight by her side, that I would be a _ **true huntsman**_!" He declared with a sudden fierceness she had never seen before. He seemed almost angry, but she knew not at her she suspected it was directed at himself.

The Bronson training regime continued unabated for two weeks until Jaune's reforged sword arrived. It looked beautiful, clearly the smith had done an excellent job. The blade was a little thicker to help put more weight behind a slash, and about a quarter of an inch wider, with more of an edge to help cut. It was also was a few inches longer to help with reach, and with more of a taper to help stab deeper. The hilt had also been reforged with a wider thicker guard to help with parry blows, the grip had also been lengthened to accommodate more two handed fighting, and was completed with fresh blue dyed virgin leather, with gold string wrapped around it. The pommel was also larger to help with the new balance and finished with an inverted Arc crest, instead of gold on white, it was white on gold. The blade wasn't the only thing changed Jaune showed off the new shield with it's new gold trim around the edge, its size had been increased to deal with the larger sword. It also now included a modification that when in sheath mode it could extend blades on either side allowing Jaune to fight with it as a second sword or put it on his sword making it two handed. Leaving him with three possible fighting styles, sword and shield (his best), dual wielding (which he sucked at), and two handed (he was passable at).

When explaining what inspired those changes Jaune said "I had a friend, or well an acquaintance?" he said chuckling and scratching the back of his head, "Maybe a friend of a friend, well whatever, she fought with her sheath like a second sword and thought how cool that was, and then thought, hey why stop there and had it made it able to two handed as well," he finished with a smile in a swell of pride at his idea.

Bronson and he spent the next week continuing training and familiarizing Jaune with his new equipment. Then the following week they switched off so that every other day they would head off into the wilderness and practice fighting against live Grimm. Often on those days arriving back home well after dark and reheating dinner. Yet still ending his days practicing to that weird recording with his heavy training gear.

After his month of training completed Jaune decided to make his important announcement: that dad and grandfather had asked him to join up with a military unit as a volunteer huntsman to help fight Grimm, and he had accepted. This wasn't surprising since Jaune always became a huntsman to help people and huntsman were desperately needed. Huntsman only rarely joined up as volunteers to help the military but it was less surprising for Jaune since he was the son of a now famous general, grandson of a famous general, and since he even had some fame of his own from fighting in the Vytal festival, and then alongside soldiers in Vale and Beacon.

Jaune left soon after but Violet still hadn't gotten word of where he was deployed so she merely saved Ren's letter when she was done and sighed deeply. Reflecting on Ren's worry at Jaune being deployed, she wondered if Jaune was ready to be out there fighting, finally she said aloud, "Your big sister and all your friends are all worried about you, so you better be alright Jaune, ya hear me?"


	5. Chapter 5: New Orders

The Sun Rises Ch. 5 Jonah

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

The day had been already too long, but then again most days of late were like that. Jonah sat in his office, checking over resumes to fill positions, determining how much material would be needed to handle the military expansion, trying to determine where best to send troops or huntsman, and liaisons with other commands. He was at his wits end with the council, their failures and humiliation at defending Vale caused them to promote him for saving their skins, only to give Jonah the responsibility of cleaning up their mess. However Jonah was to handle all of these problems despite the massive lack of money and material flowing into the army or building a new huntsmen school. The council didn't want to become more unpopular by raising taxes to pay for the damages, rebuilding the huntsmen and the expansion of the military, in essence the council wanted to have its cake and eat it too. Just when Jonah was contemplating an early retirement or suicide, he heard a timid knock on the door. "Come in!" he half-shouted in an annoyed tone. Jonah blinked as Jaune stepped through the door.

"Dad?" Jaune said timidly "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no it's perfect!" Jonah declared with a smile, "it gets me away from all this hellish paperwork!" Jonah studied Jaune for a moment he looked quite different than he had a month ago at Beacon, from his reforged sword and shield that Jaune had shown him yesterday, to his new clothes that his sisters had helped pick out/made for him. He now wore a pair of brown pants with extra pockets which matched his old gloves that he still wore. He wore Jonah's old black leather boots that looked like all black versions of the shoes Jaune used to wear but the laces went up his ankles, they also had some kleats to them for better traction. A black felt zip-up jacket, with the Arc family symbol in gold on the left side of his chest and large on his back that Blanc had added for him. Across his hip one of Jonah's old officer belts, black with golden buckle and golden leaf pattern held up his sword. More than that his training with that old fool had changed him as well, he no longer looked so skinny, his shoulders more broad, his torso more filled out, and at least to Jonah he seemed an inch or two taller. While underneath Jonah could sense some change within the boy that started at Beacon he couldn't really put words to it.

"So you said you found a posting for me?" Jaune questioned, seemingly unsure.

"Yes I do," Jonah respounded while searching through his files, "its… right… Here!" pulling it up with a smile, "I put you up with an old war buddy of mine from the early days, he's gonna have some fun missions up ahead and I thought he could use some extra hands, nothing too dangerous. He's highly capable soldier, and he's downright terrifying in battle, though he does tend to mess with his troops abit, just a heads up."

"Dad," Jaune said with a concerned look, "I don't wanna be kept away from difficult missions jus-"

"Because you're my son?" Jonah interrupted with a smirk, "you're being kept away from the hardest missions because I've seen your grades and watched recordings of your sparring matches. You're a huntsman _**In Training**_ ," Jonah stressed, "thus you're inexperienced and not quite ready for the big leagues nothing more, but your also not being given easy jobs either, merely the medium ones."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure," he said with a nervous chuckle and scratching the back of his head, _'he does that too much, it gives away what he's thinking,'_ Jonah thought concerned.

"Your commander will be Jon Haldor," Jonah continued, "and believe me you'll know him when you see him."

Jonah could still picture the forty two year old, seven and a half foot tall giant looming over him, Haldor wasn't just tall either he was broad shouldered and a workout junkie, leaving him ridiculously muscular and strong as an ox. He had started to bald a few years back so he shaved his head saying, "God's taking too damn long! So I'll do it for him!" Haldor was a first lieutenant with a platoon of 40 men. Though with his record he might have easily gotten retraining and a higher rank, the only problem was not being able to read well or quickly, thus the low ranks in the military was his only chance to get anywhere in life. The old goat was quite proud to hear Jaune was on his way and seemed happy enough to take him under his wing, Jonah's hope was that Haldor wouldn't do anything to stupid, but if danger did arise he would die before he'd let anything happen to Jaune.

He handed Jaune the details of where Haldor was, central Vale just north aways from the Oldwood forest and east of the highlands, protect the villages and major roads and railway the connected Vale. His orders were to mostly stay put and patrol between the villages, Jonah could only hope Haldor would follow them.

"Hey dad," Jaune said nervously, "I wanted to say thanks, you know, for the sword, Beacon, the tutor, and this… I haven't really earned this so…"

"Maybe not yet Jaune," Jonah said, "but you will, that's why I do this, to push you to be better than you were, but if you ever want to stop you need only say the word alright?"

"Alright," Jaune said embarrassed, "see you dad."

"Love ya' kiddo," Jonah returned, and with that Jaune was out the door. Leaving Jonah to his thoughts, his thoughts and his paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

The Sun Rises Ch. 6 Pyrrha

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

Pyrrha sat in hospital bed recovering from the latest rounds of surgery, which seemed to her to be the only thing she's done for more than a month since Beacon. Of course father came in giving her books to read while she recovered, most were on combat strategies or on different types of Grimm and how to kill them, books she might find at school, others were magazines on latest huntsmen trends, and schematics for her new weapon and any changes that they might need. Only a few were books she might like, about heroes and warriors facing off against monsters, but now after her own failed attempt at being a hero, they had lost their luster.

Mother and/or father would visit every day around four, so her younger siblings Patroclus and Briseis could come to visit too. They would talk ask Pyrrha to help with homework (more out of courtesy than actually needing, though Pyrrha was happy to help), and then every day they talk about what they did and ask Pyrrha, "So what have you been doing?" and everyday Pyrrha would force a smile and say, "Oh nothing much," or, "nothing fun," and, "just reading and getting better," she felt like screaming! Sitting here doing nothing! She would never say that to them though, or anyone. The highlight of her days were often when Nora and Ren stopped by to talk or give her bits of info about the world. The two were currently staying with her parents and training regularly, but hearing this only reminded Pyrrha that she wasn't. Most of the day she would stare out the window bored, mother had said having a window helps people recover more quickly, but it didn't feel that way to Pyrrha. Watching all of the people going by below, or airships fly past, made her feel like life was rolling on without her, like she was being left behind stuck in this bed!

Nothing felt comfortable since her failure against the woman she was told was named Cinder though that was probably an alias. Pyrrha's lung had been so badly mauled she had to get a new one, luckily Pyrrha's name and her family's fortune helped her get a transplant quickly, but not quick enough Pyrrha felt. The new transplant didn't feel right, she felt like she couldn't a deep breath and she breathed too often and too labored while talking. Her injured ankle was hurt badly every time she put weight on it. Only reminding her of how badly she failed and how long she had till recovery. Yet all these things were poultry to what really was eating at her, Jaune.

It killed her inside to even think about him, or rather what she did to him. Pyrrha had practically tortured him over the course of a single day, first when confronted with Ozpin's request instead of going to her team, like he would've done and would've wanted her to do, she instead just bottled it up. Second when he finally realized how she felt about him, and she had her golden opportunity to be with him only to accidentally throw him against a wall with her powers. Then she murdered Penny in front of everyone, and next she agreed to have her soul merged with someone else, risking losing her own identity only for it to be stopped. Finally when Cinder was on top of Beacon tower Pyrrha decided to be a hypocrite doing what she had always told Jaune not to do, and she went up the tower alone, risking death to be a hero, but not before she kissed, and then threw Jaune into a locker. She could still see the look on his face in the locker, betrayal, confusion, and fear. In one fell swoop she had abandoned him and told him he wasn't good enough to be her partner, and what if she had died? She would have left him all confused and angry riddled with self doubt and self hate. All in one day she turned his life upside down, played with him, and then broke his heart by sending him away, she was like a monster, a witch!

' _I wonder if he hates me'_ Pyrrha thought depressed, _'he should hate me, I was horrible.'_ Even now she made things worse by not sending a message, but how could she? How could she apologize for all the things she did with letters on a page? Yet everyday she didn't respond she knew she was only making it worse! She wanted to look in the eye, (if she even could), and tell him everything apologize for everything, to tell him she'd never do it again. A part of her knew he didn't hate her, Jaune wasn't a hateful guy, and knew he would forgive her. However another side of her whispered about him not loving her, of ending their partnership and the latest message Ren read to her only made things worse.

Jaune was heading out to help the military! She knew things in Vale were bad but Jaune wasn't even a full huntsman, yet now he would be on the frontlines! Not only that he had also found a new tutor to help with his training, proving he didn't need her at all. He also hadn't yet sent a note directly to her, instead it was always to the three of them perhaps showing he only wanted to treat her like Ren and Nora: as a friend. A new tutor, a new team Jaune was moving on with his life while she was stuck here, unable to make things right, only watching from the sidelines. All of these thoughts spun around in her head every day since she first woke up.

So it was today Pyrrha sat up in her bed staring out her window, pondering all of these depressing thoughts in a thoroughly black mood when Nora and Ren walked in. She immediately wiped her sour look off her face, and looked at them with her mask of happiness. She thought darkly on having to do this, _'is this how it will always be? Hiding myself from everyone, just like always.'_ She noted how much the two had changed over the past few weeks, Nora with longer hair and a bit more filled out. Ren with more broad shoulders and an inch or two taller, with his hair let loose. Only then did she notice the sheer joy on Nora's face and even that hint of a smile on Ren's.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha said genuinely intrigued.

"Guess who got a present?" Nora sang.

"Hmmmm… let me think… Me?." Pyrrha said with a smile, playing along, _'they got something to cheer me up,'_ she thought, _'they're such good friends, I don't deserve them.'_

"Well of course you big dofus!" Nora said playfully, "But the real question is… From Who?" Then made mystery noise like on old TV shows. "A secret admirer?!" she shouted suddenly.

"I don't know," Pyrrha smiled at Nora's antics, "one of you have something to admit?" she asked playing.

"Nope," said Nora.

"I'm afraid not," Ren said polite as ever, with a smile still on his face.

"Well then who's it from?" Pyrrha asked with mock anticipation, not really expecting anything important.

Nora smiled, "Jaune."

The word filled Pyrrha with sudden dread and anticipation all at once, "J-Jaune?"

She asked timidly.

"Yup," Nora exclaimed with a big smile, "he mailed it like two weeks ago but it finally showed up." Ren pulled his hands from behind his back and produce a small cardboard package with ripped tape. "There's a card in there two, and it's just for you!" Nora beamed.

' _Jaune has sent me a package?'_ Pyrrha thought confused. Ren handed her the package, _'it's light whatever it is,'_ she pulled back the cardboard panels, and saw something adorable, a stuffed blue bunny. She pulled it out and inspected it, all the while Nora watched transfixed on Pyrrha waiting for reaction, only Pyrrha was completely confused. Pyrrha noted that the stuffed animal was clearly used, warped by being hugged, and with marks of being sewn back together. On its front it had a folded piece of paper taped to which Pyrrha carefully took off and opened, it read…

 _Hey Pyrrha,_

 _I hope this finds you well, I heard you had a lot of recovery to do, so I thought I'd send you this: Mr. Snuggles. My mom got him for me when I was very young and my dad was away on deployment, and I've had him ever since. I think right now you'll need some company and he was mine when I was feeling down, so maybe he can be yours. I hope to see you as soon as your better, but no rushing it alright? I'd also like to hear from you sometime if you get the chance. I missed talking and hanging out. But anyways, get well soon!_

 _Sincerely, Jaune_

Pyrrha hadn't realised it until she was finished but she had started crying. It wasn't a sad cry though it was a happy one, she could almost hear Jaune's voice saying the words. At some point Nora had started crying as well even though Pyrrha hadn't read the note out loud, even stoic Ren looked like he had tears. A moment later they were all giggling and crying and in a giant team hug, with Mr. Snuggles standing in for Jaune. Nora and Ren read Jaune's note, and joked about how all of this was a very Jaune thing to do, but that was okay to Pyrrha. She had missed his innocent sincerity, he was a guy who said how he felt, and always honest with his feelings. Something that Pyrrha had been both envious of, and enjoyed about Jaune. They all spent the next few minutes laughing about and sharing stories about Jaune. All the while Pyrrha squeezed his stuffed rabbit to her chest, she couldn't say why but it brought her a sense of comfort that somehow it would all work out.

Nora and Ren hugged her and when back, it was almost midnight, and they were all tired and yet in a good mood. For Pyrrha it was the best she'd felt since before the Vytal festival! She rolled on her side and hugged Mr. Snuggles to her, _'Mr. Snuggles, such a Jaune name, and he looks just like those pajamas he wore,'_ she smiled at the memory. Suddenly her breathing didn't feel so bad, her ankle didn't hurt so much, and her guilt wasn't so painful. Pyrrha felt reborn, healed, alive again, and more determined to recover than ever, _'he needs me,'_ she thought, _'I have to recover so I can be by his side, and watch his back. So I will get better, as fast as I can. For me, for him, and for everyone.'_ Pyrrha made her silent oath, as she drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about Beacon.

 **Yeah so what do you think of what I did with Pyrrha, is she a little too obsessed with Jaune? Or is this believable given what we know? Tell me in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Being a Huntsman

The Sun Rises Ch. 7 Haldor

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

"OH GOOD GOD!" Haldor shouted, "COULD YOU MOVE ANY SLOWER?!"

Haldor had been getting his some forty men ready to move out for an hour, with final checks on weapons, mounts, rations and maps. His men were a mix of vets and rookies, something which irked Haldor immensely, ' _just one or the other,'_ he thought annoyed, _'but not both.'_ His men were still milling about getting ready, as Haldor only got more pissed off, until he saw the most scared, out of place, little brat he had ever seen.

The boy looked around wide eyed at the cacophony of men and noise around him, and trudged forward carefully with a paper clutched in his hand like a lifeline. Haldor had watched the pitiful sight long enough.

"Hear boy!" he shouted, and for a moment the boy looked horrified, then Haldor saw the symbol on his chest. "This what passes for an Arc these days huh?" he asked as the boy came close, holding out his paper. Haldor snatched it away, and the boy flinched.

"My name is Ja-"

"I know who you are! Your father warned me you were coming," Haldor had hoped the boy would be more... huntsman like, or Arc like, but it seems he got neither. "Listen boy we're moving out, heading for the Oldwood if you're a fighter than I'll get you horse, and we'll see what you're made of. If not then you're staying here, I don't have the time to whip you into shape!"

"The Oldwood?" The boy asked confused "I thought we were to stay here and…"

"Guard the main roads?" Haldor finished with a smile, "That's just what we'll do, I wasn't made to sit on my ass and wait for the enemy to come to me. We've reports of bandits in the Oldwood, possibly White Fang, and some strong packs of Grimm to the south. So we will defend the main roads, and protect the villages to the south, by destroying both Grimm and Fang."

"My father said our orders…"

"Orders!" Haldor spat, "your orders are what I say! Besides it's not really breaking orders, it's just interpreting them in a different way. So you with us or are you gonna call your daddy and ask for a different job?" He finished with a sly smile.

The boy hesitated for moment, then asked, "you said something about a horse?"

"It appears you're an Arc after all!" Haldor roared, "over there in the stables. The beast are much better on the rough terrain, and narrow paths between the trees than those jeeps. While you're headed that way grab a pistol from the armory I'm sure your father taught you about those at least." Haldor didn't wait for a response and walked off to ready his own gear.

The whole force was marching out thirty minutes later, heading south, Haldor told Jaune to ride with him, and for a moment he thought it would be like the old days with Jonah. Riding out to see what trouble they could get into, laughing at crude jokes, and wondering about the future. The only problem was Jaune, he was nothing like Jonah! He lacked the confidence, the swagger, or the calm demeanor, instead he fumbled over words. When asked about how many girls he had, he got all red faced and embarrassed, like some child! When Haldor had been told Jaune was coming, he was excited, but this child was last thing he'd expected! This left Haldor in a foul mood which he hoped would attract some Grimm and give him a distraction from his boredom and disappointment. Haldor had aimed his men to head for a town called Posean to check on it and ask if any Grimm, bandits or Fang had been seen and where in the area. A few hours had passed of idle chat, Jaune having the least to add, when his scout reported smoke in the direction of Posean. _'Well we came here to find trouble,'_ he thought darkly, _'and looks like we found it.'_

"Double time!" Haldor roared, "Check weapons, and be ready for battle!" He turned to Jaune, "I sure hope you know what you're doing or your father will have me shot." He was expecting to find quivering fear but instead found grim determination.

Jaune turned and forced a smile, "I hope so too, or were both dead." Haldor laughed and drove his heels into his beast as their company charged towards Posean.

The smoke rose in the distance higher and higher as they closed in on the town. Arriving they saw a hoard of Grimm charging through the tight streets, accompanied by the sound of gunfire from the town center. Haldor split his men into four team and had them charge in on different streets to meet at the town center. His men still on horseback quickly carved their way to the town center where the local and a troop of soldiers were making a desperate stand. Haldor dismounted and redirected his troops to defend the different roads leading to the town center. The hours of battle went by as Haldor the townsfolk and the garrison stood firm, yet they might've been overrun if not for Jaune.

Jaune rode from barricade to barricade urging the troops on or dismounting to fight. He would even grab whatever troops he thought could spared to defend whichever barricade he thought might need them. Also directing woundeds to interior positions, or medics to needed fronts.

When he did dismount he was nothing special as a fighter. In fact compared to other huntsmen Haldor had seen he was probably terrible, but today he was the only huntsman they had, so by comparison he seemed like a hero from the old legends. Slashing apart Grimm that charged him, stabbing his sword hilt deep into their guts, or shooting that pistol Haldor had him take to stop them at range. Jaune seemed like he'd been doing this all his life, and for a moment he almost looked like Jonah, for a moment he looked like an Arc.

Eventually the Grimm were dispersed and some troops were left to guard the perimeter, while the rest met up in the town square, men came and thanked Haldor and Jaune, others spoke to Jaune as if he were a real huntsman, and children came to "ohhh" and "ahhhh" at his sword. One woman stared like he was a her knight in shining armor. ' _To be fair he does almost look the part,'_ Haldor noted.

Haldor's men met at the town inn/bar, along with the garrison. The bar gave them all free drinks, and a cute waitress came to hand them out wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever seen. When she handed Jaune's to him with a wink saying, "This one's on the house and just for you sweetie," practically cooing the words. Jaune was beat red by the time she walked off.

"Someone's lucky," Haldor laughed slapping Jaune on the back, "so what're you gonna do?"

"I-I'm not really the best at this type of thing…" Jaune quivered.

"Not much to it lad," Haldor smiled, "just let nature guide you." Again he was beat red, and Haldor was laughing.

Finally controlling himself, he asked the garrison commander."So what happened here?" The commander with a worried look recounted a tale of a surprise bandit attack that he and his lads fought off, followed up by the Grimm attack Haldor and his men stopped.

"Do know who these bandits were?" Haldor asked.

"The White Fang, sir" he responded, "they've been hiding in the Oldwood."

"The Fang, huh?" Haldor asked, "we will need to find them and end this before they destroy anymore villages."

"Agreed sir," the commander said, "but how? The Oldwood is far too vast for us."

"I'll bet a villager here could tell us where they might encamp, and they can't be too far." Haldor declared, "That's all the serious talk for tonight, eh Jaune?"

The boy had been listening intently, and finally questioned, "who will defend the town if we all leave, and what of the wounded?"

Haldor sighed, "I'll get some reinforcements and will leave the wounded here. Two days from now we head south. As for you Jaune let's see if we can't get you laid before we die."

"I think I'll pass," the boy said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cave

The Sun Rises Ch. 8 Haldor

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

Haldor's reinforcements finally arrived two days after the battle, and then they set off. They left all of the wounded, and the townsfolk save two that would serve as guides and they took half the reinforcements south into the Oldwood.

The great forrest was the largest in Vale, far more wild and hilly than the Emerald, or Foeverfall. The Oldwood goes right up against the mountains and thus gets progressively steeper the further south you go. The southern parts are full of steep hills and caves deep in the wood, making it ideal for bandits, or in this case terrorists. Even in peacetimes the forrest had its share of bandits, but its danger also lay in the Grimm. Whole Grimm hoards could form undetected in the deep wood without anyone noticing until they come bursting out to the north.

In Autumn all of its leaves had turned to shades of flaming orange, or bright yellow, with a handful of reddish browns. Though Haldor could still see some green here and there. Haldor's men passed into the wood following what they believed to be the White Fang's trail, but after three days the trail was likely unreliable. A day passed as they made steady progress in the dense wood, until one of the scouts reported Grimm approaching.

As if possessed Jaune lept to unto his horse and rode straight towards the hoard. Haldor watched Jaune block a Beowulf's claw with his shield then bury his sword hilt deep into its chest. He jumped back slashing off a Grimm's paw, then splitting open its head. By then the rest of the men were firing on the pack driving it off, Jaune put the point of his sword through a roaring Grimm's mouth into its brain. The whole company cheered, he was already popular with the men before, and now it was only growing. They set off south again in much higher spirits with men patting Jaune on the back as they passed.

Finally, as it was nearing dusk, the scouts reported a cave up ahead with Fang guards outside, _'easy enough,'_ thought Haldor. "Alright lads we'll attack tonight!" Haldor declared, "we'll catch'em in the dark asleep, and tear'em apart!" a cheer went through the men.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Jaune, "fanus have excellent night vision."

"Who told ya' that?" one private questioned.

"It's a lesson I learned in school," Jaune told, "I answered the question wrong and the whole class laughed, so ever since it's stuck with me. Besides it will give us time to rest and get ready."

Haldor looked at Jaune and thought for a moment, thinking on Jaune's logic. Finally he made up his mind, "The boy's right we'll camp in a good spot and rest before we strike, meanwhile scouts draw me a map of the best approaches, and Jaune see if you kill any of the Grimm nearby."

"Yes sir!" they all responded, and went right to work.

The night was long and uneasy, _'waiting before battle is the worst part,'_ Haldor noted while sharpening his bayonet, _'it gives you time to think of what could go wrong or what you'll never have if you die.'_ The scouts returned with a detailed map showing a somewhat wall of perimeter, with a small cave, how deep it went they couldn't say. They did report that were some defences in a semicircle in front of the cave.

The first plan was to hit the circle head on at daybreak, and push right to the cave, but even Haldor knew that it was too risky they had no idea how many Fang men were down there.

Jaune then asked, "is there any way to climb above the cave entrance?"

When the scouts said there was a way Haldor asked, "Why?"

"We could put men up there," Jaune said, "have them attack the outer perimeter from the far side, and drop grenades on any White Fang coming out of the cave."

Haldor smiled, _'he has good instincts, like his old man, and his grandpa.'_

The plan was set, less than a third of the men would march around to above the cliff, and the rest would be divided in half Haldor on the right Jaune commanding the left. They would attack and draw the White Fang to the defences where the cliff team would fire down into their ranks, and then drop grenades to halt reinforcements from the cave. Then the rest would advance and sweep through the outer camp to the cave.

Two hours later, just before sunrise, ' _a lucky time for Arcs,'_ Haldor thought, they were all set and ready to move. Like clockwork the front ranks opened up on the White Fang defences, picking off a handful in the opening volley. White Fang reinforcements were streaming the defences, wildly returning fire in no clear direction. Then the cliff team opened up into the Fang's rear tearing their forward defences apart.

"Forward!" shouted Haldor, and the ground teams pressed the attack. He looked right and saw Jaune leading his men with his shield deployed and his pistol firing. The White Fang still had some men on the outer perimeter, but a handful of grenades put them into disarray.

Haldor jumped over the little wall of dirt and rock into the camp. A White Fang fool charge him with a sword, then Haldor slammed the butt of his rifle into the man's gut, then a quick slash opened the fanus throat with his bayonet.

Another one charged him with some kind of mace, he blocked it with the center of his rifle, then swept the fanus' legs out from under him. Haldor poised his bayonet to stab into the White Fang's chest when the terrorist cried out, "Wait! Wait!"

Haldor drove the bayonet deep into the bastard's heart ending him. _'Stupid boy,'_ Haldor thought.

He looked and saw Jaune holding his sword and shield. Slashing down one Fang, and catching a sword blow with his shield, before stabbing that one in the gut.

The whole line pushed forward as grenades exploded at the cave's mouth, sending the fanus retreating deeper in. Haldor's and Janue's wings met at the cave entrance and noticed the terrorist had shut off the lights plunging the cave into pitch black darkness where they would have the advantage. Gunshots lit up the cave like bolts of lighting. It was like some deadly rave, like the sound echoed and deafened anyone inside. Jaune called for flares and like lighting the cave lit up green as the Vale troops surged.

There could have been a hundred fanus, there could have been twenty, they didn't know, and they didn't care. Their earlier victory had put the bloodlust in them, and their momentum carried them forward into the cave.

Firing his shotgun into the crowd of fanus, Haldor charged and hacked one fanus down wildly. He shot two, or maybe three, and then stabbed another. He was starting to lose track on what was happening. Between the loud echoes of guns and screams, bright muzzle flashes, and fading green flares it was a blur. Slashing one more down, he shot his last shot into a fierce looking one and buried his bayonet into a fanus who squealed like a pig.

Then he turned and saw a fanus charging at Jaune, with a greatsword. Jaune swung Crocea Mors in two handed form to meet it. The terrible sound of steel against steel shook the cave. Several more slashes followed, until Jaune turned his sheath back into a shield gliding the blade off it, while he stabbed his sword into the man's gut then up into his chest.

The fanus went down and the rest of the Fang were broken. They scattered back into the cave, while Haldor's men hunted them down only seeing red. A few minutes later they gathered outside celebrating their victory, and coraling the captured Fang and equipment.

"Two hundred and ten enemy dead, with only twenty of ours killed and thirty wounded." One of the men said.

"It seems Jaune's plan worked," noted Haldor, who looked over and saw the lad getting cut tended to.

"He's one hell of soldier," one lad commented.

"Did you see him take down that giant!" Another said.

"He was awesome," came an enthusiastic response, "I think he was the first over the wall, even beating old Hal."

' _How do they raise these Arcs?'_ Haldor wondered smiling. They spent the rest of the day packing up to leave and marching north back to town. The men were in a cheery mood, many patting Jaune on the back or giving him compliments as they passed. Jaune bashfully smiled, and played it off, but the pride in his accomplishments was all over his face. As the company started northwards Haldor rode up beside him and asked, "So lad now do ya' wanna sleep with that waitress?"


	9. Chapter 9: Bombshell

The Sun Rises Ch. 9 Weiss

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **This one will probably be a little longer than most, got a little carried away. The next few after it will be a little shorter than most though.**

Weiss Schnee sat by the window in her room watching the snow gently falling outside, lost in boredom. She had trained for the last few weeks in her room or outside in the yard, practicing to keep her skills sharpe, and to work on her Schnee semblance, yet everyday it seemed was filled with more disappointment. She just couldn't get it! Her semblance just didn't work! Weiss had tried so hard for so long for nothing, and it was starting to eat away at her. Weeks of training with nothing to show for it.

So she sat wondering if she should train at all. _'Father may never let me go back to to a huntsmen academy,'_ she thought depressed, _'and if he did it wouldn't be Vale.'_ Weiss pondered the rest of her life in boardrooms, and dining halls. Never getting to use her sword again, never getting to test her skills again, and never getting to see her friends again. That one stung the most.

Last Weiss saw of her friends was Blake running off to who knows where, Yang had one arm and a defeated look in her eyes, and their leader, and her partner: Ruby was in a comma. She wondered if that would be the last she saw of them for years.

All of these depressing thoughts circled around her head until she wanted to cry. Just after she made some real friends they're stripped away from her, _'it's not fair!'_ She shouted in her mind like a child, _'it wasn't supposed to be this way!'_

 **Knock-knock-knock**

Weiss was immediately pulled out of her thoughts, and her heart jumped into her throat, _'he can't see me like this,'_ she thought horrified, _'he can't see me so pathetic.'_

Weiss took a deep breathe and answered as evenly as she could, "Who is it?"

"It's mister Klein," the voice answered, "you may remember me, I live in your house, serve you food, that sort of thing. Oh you know, your butler."

Weiss giggled at his joke, _'he's always there just when I need him,'_ she smiled, _'and always knows how to make me laugh.'_

"Alright, alright," she giggled, "what's going on Klein?"

"Your father sent me to fetch you," he answered sympathetically.

' _And father knows how to make it worse,'_ she thought bitterly. Weiss quickly straighten her hair and skirt, making sure nothing was out of place. Checking her appearance in the mirror she thought, _'what could it be now? A party, a fundraiser, maybe she would sit in on a board meeting?'_ She opened the door and saw Klein smiling warmly at her. She returned the smile as best she could as she followed him down the hall for some time.

Suddenly Klein halted and turned towards her. "Unfortunately here I must part to retrieve refreshments for your meeting," the butler said as he bowed politely, "your father's in his study with a disgruntled General Ironwood, and your sister Lady Winter, all wanting to speak with you."

' _All?!'_ Weiss thought dumbfounded, yet she tried not to let it show and said goodbye as she continued down the hall. _'Why do they all want to talk?'_ she wondered, _'perhaps Ironwood wants me to follow Winter into the military, but father would never allow that. Maybe father has organized private lessons for me, so I won't have to go to an academy to become a huntress.'_ She pondered these things as she wandered down the hall deep in thought. Finally arriving at the door to her father's office. Weiss took a deep breath and finally she gave the door a light tap.

"Come in," her father said in an impatient tone.

She entered as brave as she could and looked across the room. Her father sat on a couch to her left, while Ironwood and Winter sat on the couch opposite him. Father gestured for her to sit next to him and she obeyed.

"Miss Schnee," General Ironwood said politely.

"General Ironwood, sister it's good to see you both again" Weiss said, as she curtsied then sat by her father.

"You as well sister," Winter said returning her smile smile.

Weiss returned it, then turned to her father and asked, "father why did you wish to see me?"

Her father studied her for a moment with a cold searching gaze, then asked, "do you know of a young man by the name of Jaune Arc?"

"Y-yes I do," Weiss was shocked at the question, Jaune the last person she ever expected her father to ask about was Jaune, "Why do you ask?"

Her father and Ironwood shared a look, and Ironwood asked, "could you tell us what he's like, what know of him?"

"Of course," Weiss was at loss, _'why won't they answer, and what's their interest in Jaune?'_ she thought confused.

"There's not much to say," she began, "he is rather ordinary to say the least. Mr. Arc is not a great fighter nor a great student, though last I saw of him he was improving immensely with help from his partner, and had made great strides," She paused wondering if she was answering the questions they wanted.

Weiss seeing no sign of disapproval she pressed on, "Mr. Arc has an unusually high amount of Aura, though he's yet to unlock his semblance last I heard. He uses his ancestors sword and shield from the Great War, they're simple yet reliable. He's not very skilled with them, but he was improving quickly."

"He also seemed to have a very strong dedication to self improvement and an admirable work ethic once he sets his mind to something." She continued, "Mr. Arc was recognized for his leadership skills by Ozpin who saw fit to put him in charge of a team which included Pyrrha Nikos, the most skilled fighter of our class," the last part raised everyone's interest.

"He can be quite… bold… when he wants to be," her mind ran through all of the times he tried to "woo" her, "and quite… persistent, when it comes to… certain things."

"Jaune is also dedicated to keeping his word, some sort of family tradition, and will do so even to his own detriment," Weiss also couldn't have imagined how humiliating it must have been to walk out and dance in a dress just to keep his word, and make Pyrrha laugh.

"Lastly I would say he's extremely loyal to his friends and will always put them before himself, he'll even shoulder unnecessary problems just so he won't bother them," Weiss remembered how Jaune tried to hide being bullied by Cardin, "yet he is humble enough to ask for help when necessary."

"Jaune also does care deeply about his friends and ultimately wants the best for them and to be happy. He'll even go out of his way to help them… even if it hurts him in the process." She thought of how Jaune convinced Neptune to come talk to Weiss, even though he still had a crush on her, she couldn't imagine how hard that must have been, that was the first time she thought of him as a friend.

"He sounds like a damn saint," Jacques Schnee said critically, give her a harsh look.

Weiss then realized how much she had rambled on making him sound like some hero or something. She notice how much she talked about him as a person rather than as a warrior or leader. Weiss then noticed she'd slipped into calling him Jaune instead of Mr. Arc, she hoped that they hadn't noticed. Then she saw the glimmer in Winter's eyes and a hint of a smirk, and realized they had.

"I expected nothing less," said Ironwood. "He is definitely an Arc, and Ozpin always knew how to choose them well. He wouldn't have put Mr. Arc in charge of Ms. Nikos if he wasn't a skilled leader, and shrewd tactician."

' _Not the words I ever thought would be said of Jaune,'_ Weiss thought sarcastically, _'but who am I to judge, especially after I sung his praises.'_

"So then you weren't surprised at the news?" Jacques Schnee questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"What news?!" Weiss asked before gasping at her own boldness, "I-I mean, umm, if I could intrude…"

"Show her father," Winter said sternly, then flashed a knowing smirk towards Weiss.

' _Great,'_ thought Weiss, _'now she thinks I'm in love.'_

Her father grabbed scroll and placed it on the coffee table where it projected a holographic image of a female news reporter. Who then immediately started talking.

" _That's right Bill, the village of Posean was saved yesterday by the intervention of soldiers under the command of one Captain Haldor, who arrived just in the nick of time to save the town from Grimm. However that's not all our sources tell us that a young huntsman also aided in defending the town…"_

Weiss' eyes widened as an image of Jaune appeared on screen. He barely looked the same, his hair had grown out, and was more well groomed. He also wore a completely new outfit which had an almost military nature to it, making him look much older and more mature. He himself had broader shoulders and a more adult look to his face.

" _...this young huntsman saved dozens of lives, and maybe even the whole town, with his fighting skills and leadership. Then afterwards the soldiers and Jaune set off after the White Fang members that began a counter attack."_ The reporter continued, _"they fought their way through more Grimm, and caught up with the White Fang at a hidden camp, deep in the Oldwood. Where Jaune and Haldor devised a clever strategy and led the attack to defeat the terrorists."_

" _However Jaune Arc's skill should be no surprise considering that both his father and grandfather are generals in the Vale military."_ The male reporter added, _"in fact Jonah Arc, Jaune's father, saved the city, and several other towns, with his quick reaction to the Vytal festival attack. Jaune himself even participated in the fighting and saved many lives."_

A bitter look appeared on Ironwood's face, but Weiss herself had barely noticed, _'Jaune is some sort of hero?!'_ She thought in disbelief.

" _So then who is this Arc family, and how is it that they're such huge heroes?"_ The male reporter asked.

" _Well Bill prepare yourself,"_ the female reporter warned, _"an inside source revealed to us huge information on the Arc family. You've actually have heard of the Arcs before, you just don't know it. The Arc family is actually the direct descendants of the Vale royal family! That's right folk, Jaune's great-great-grandfather was the last king of Vale. The King who won the great war!"_

" _Wow!"_ said the male reporter, _"it's almost as if they are keeping up the family tradition of defending Vale…"_

The recording stopped and Jacques turned towards Weiss, Winter smirked at her, and Ironwood studied the paused recording deep in thought, a stern look on his face. Weiss herself stared dead ahead blankly.

' _A prince… Jaune… is a prince?"_ She couldn't fully wrap her brain around it, _'I… what? It can't be he's… Jaune… not some prince… isn't he? Then again he did always keep his promises like they were sacred… he also carried his ancient ancestral sword... and Jaune cared about living up to his family name…'_

"Oh my God," Weiss said as it finally clicked in her mind, not realizing that she just spoke that way in front of her father and company. "Jaune's a prince." While father studied her intently, and even Ironwood turned away from the screen.

"So," Winter spoke with a smug tone, "I guess you didn't know that part?"


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Queen Reborn

The Sun Rises Ch. 10 Weiss

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

A few minutes later Weiss excused herself from the room and trudged back to her own in a daze. She stopped and saw Klein on the way back, and grabbed a cup of tea off the tray he was holding. She arrived at her room and sat down at her desk.

All the while repeating to herself, _'Jaune Arc is a prince, fighting Grimm and villains like a hero,"_ she thought to herself in disbelief, _'and what am I doing?!'_

Weiss Schnee had always gotten most everything she ever wanted, of course there were always strings attached, some way her father would use whatever it was to push her in a certain direction. She still had gotten what she wanted or did what she wanted to do.

Weiss wanted learn how to sing? She got one of the greatest coaches on earth, so she could sing at company balls, or galas. Weiss wanted to be a huntress? She was given some of the best coaches and equipment money could buy, so she could make the family proud and look good before the world.

She had never in her life felt the feeling that now welled with in her, jealousy.

It was a truly ugly feeling, that she was jealous of someone for living her dream. Someone who came from a great and proud family, who had loving and supportive parents, and who now used their skills as a huntsman to make the world a better place and bring glory and honor to their family name. Everything Weiss wanted for her own life, being lived by someone else.

' _No not someone!'_ she thought, _'Jaune... Jaune Arc. I Weiss Schnee am jealous of Jaune Arc!'_ She could hardly believe anything was real anymore. Weiss continued to mindlessly sip her tea at her desk, as she stared out the window.

' _He's out there fighting bringing glory to his family,'_ she thought bitterly, _'and I'm here, doing nothing… Wondering if I'll ever be a huntre-'_

"No!" Weiss declared suddenly, "I refuse… I refuse to be jealous of… to want to be… _**Jaune Arc**_!"

She began to clear a space in the center of the room. Weiss then went to her dresser and withdrew Myrtenaster from its case.

"I refuse to be bested by… to be outdone by that… that…" her anger flared.

Not anger with Jaune but with herself, at her own failures. For the team… the friends she couldn't protect.

Weiss placed the tip of her sword against the ground and activated her semblance, trying to do it just the way Winter showed her. From semblance training, to fencing, to glyph practice, and studying different dust types or Grimm types on breaks. After hours of work sweat was dripping down her face, alongside a hard look of determination, yet she was angry. Weiss walked over and threw open a window to cool off, letting the freezing air blast in like a wave washing over her.

She felt Alive!

For the first time since she returned in Atlas, Weiss Schnee felt alive! Like she was making progress and moving forward. She kept up her training long into the night, until she was so tired she might drop her sword.

Weiss returned Myrtenaster, and walked to her bathroom for a long shower, it was like washing away all her pent up anger and frustration, all her fears and worries flowing down the drain. She left the shower feeling clean and refreshed, both physically and mentally.

She practically lept into bed, eager to wake up tomorrow and continue her work. Weiss was already so tired that she quickly drifted off to a refreshing sleep.

That night Weiss had the strangest dream, about a handsome prince and a beautiful princess in an icy castle.

 **Not sure if Weiss is gonna be in love with him or not, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11: Healing

The Sun Rises Ch. 11 Ruby

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

"Huuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh," Ruby Rose gave another sad long sigh, it was early morning and she was already exhausted. She had spent two hours studying in her room, not having bothered to change out of her PJs, she looked over huntsmen books that her dad brought from Signal, and they were all easy compared to what she studied in Beacon. She hadn't been able to train since she woke up from her coma due to extremely painful headaches. Uncle Qrow said were side effects of activating her silver eyes powers for the first time.

"Huuuuhhhhhh," she sighed again, quickly growing bored of this easy stuff, that was nothing more than a review of what she already knew. Ruby couldn't do any physical or semblance training with her headaches, so mental training it was.

She put aside the book and grabbed a paper that dad left her for what she could do to train. "Let's see here… aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… 'read books,' check, and… ahhhhhh … Here! 'Review previous combat footage for mistakes or areas of improvement,' " she read aloud, "shouldn't be too bad!"

She quickly grabbed her scroll and searched through if for something to review. Finding nothing else Ruby pulled up footage of the Vytal festival, and immediately regretted it. Even thinking of Beacon made her feel terrible, or more specifically thinking of her friends. Ruby had fallen into a coma so she wasn't able to say goodbye, and seeing them only reminded her of that, and everything else that happened.

Ruby saw an image of herself a red blur flying across the arena slashing and shooting everywhere. She remembered how it felt to be in that tournament, it was a dream come true! Fighting alongside her team, like a huntress, she had never felt that amazing before, and then only days later it was all gone…

Then she saw Weiss shoot a blast of fire, and dodging an incoming attack. She had missed Weiss terribly, she had been dragged home to Atlas by her father. Ruby knew Weiss had troubles with her family, she wonder if Weiss was miserable too. Ruby still hoped that she would get a letter or something from Weiss soon, but she had heard nothing.

Next she saw an image of Blake slashing at an opponent. Yang said that Blake ran off, but Ruby didn't believe Blake would just leave. Ruby also heard that Blake had been injured by a White Fang member so she was worried Blake might've still been hurt, or that she would go chasing after the White Fang all alone. Ruby wanted to see her and try to get an explanation, or see if she could help.

At the end of the match she saw Yang smiling and happy celebrating with the team. Yang was always the one to crack a joke or bring some fun to whatever was going on. The opposite of what she was now, angry, depressed, and quiet. Yang now barely spoke at dinner much less made jokes, Ruby knew Yang was hurting but she didn't know a way to help.

By the time the recording had ended Ruby was crying, her sister and her friends, were all broken, hurting, and far away. With Ruby, their leader, helpless to do anything. She just laid there in pain not wanting to move. Ruby sobbed in her room trying to replay the recording to see if she could learn anything, but instead just reliving the hard memories. Ruby turned and set her scroll down on her nightstand, but as she did she looked up and saw Jaune's note.

Jaune had sent both Ruby and Yang 'get well soon' notes urging them to get better and get back out there. They were short but Ruby knew that Jaune was trying to do everything he could to help. He had always been one to try and help even if he didn't know how, he would never give up like trying to get Weiss to go out with him. She remembered talking with him in the hallway and trying to cheer him through Cardin's bullying.

The note had been helpful especially after she first woke up and was in excruciating pain. It was the only thing she'd gotten from her Beacon friends since the Fall. Sure it made her cry, but it was a good cry, it helped remind Ruby that it would get better, she just had to keep moving forward. But Yang didn't get the same impression from her own note…

Yang looked at her note for a moment and set it side seemingly without a second thought. Then a few days later her prosthetic arm arrived, and Yang looked at it for a moment and put it away. Those were the first signs to Ruby that it wasn't just Yang's missing arm, that Yang was truly broken somewhere deep inside.

It had been two weeks since she got that note and now what? Nothing had changed Ruby felt stuck unable to move on. Trapped in her pain and sadness, watching her sister suffer in silence. It was the lowest moment of Ruby's life…

' _How am I supposed to get back out there when I'm like this?'_ she wondered painfully, _' I don't know ho-'_

" **RUBY!"** She heard Yang yell, **"RUBY! GET DOWN HERE!"** Ruby jumped straight up from her bed in surprise, and regretted it as pain shot through her head like bullet.

She hobbled over to her mirror, checking to see if someone could tell if she'd been crying, and thinking to herself, _'what the heck is Yang yelling abo-'_

" **RUBY!"** Yang yelled more forcefully, seeming very impatient.

"I'm coming!" Ruby yelled back down at Yang, but even that hurt.

Satisfied she didn't like she'd been crying she went downstairs. Ruby found Yang in her cargo pants and tank-top, on her feet with her eyes wide open. Yang looked the most alive to Ruby since Beacon.

"Well," asked Ruby, "What's up?!"

"Look!" Yang said gesturing to the TV. Yang hit the play button as a news report started with a picture of Jaune.

' _Jaune,'_ Ruby thought confused, _'why's he in the news?'_

The anchors starting talking about and showing pictures of Jaune fighting against Grimm and saving a town. Then they talked about Jaune and a group of soldiers attacking a White Fang base, and showing pictures of the aftermath.

Ruby was impressed to say the least, Jaune was fighting Grimm and bad guys, and saving people like a real pro huntsman. She was proud even though he wasn't part of her team, she was proud that her friend and fellow team leader was still in the fight. _'But what am I doing,'_ she thought bitterly.

Then the news anchors started talking about Jaune's family…

Minutes had passed since the news report had ended and both Ruby and Yang had sat in stunned silence staring at the TV, after what they'd just learned about Jaune.

" **What the HELL!"** Yang screamed.

"What?!" Ruby asked shocked.

"First Blake keeps her secrets," Yang said bitterly, "and now Jaune! Who else?!"

"Yang I don't know how to tell you this," Ruby began nervously, "So I'll just say it…"

"W-what?" Yang nervously asked.

"I'm a superhero called Flowergirl and, and hahahahahaha!" she started laughing despite the pain shooting through her head, "and... you should've seen your face!"

"Oh screw you!" Yang said as a smile made its way onto her face, the first Ruby had seen in a while, "still I can't believe vomit boy never said anything."

"I'm not too surprised," Ruby said containing her laughter, "for one thing he's not a real prince, and another he's was never one to gloat."

Ruby could picture Jaune now standing nervously, scratching the back of his head saying, _"Well, uuuhhhh, you… you never asked soooooo..."_ She giggled at the thought, in a way this was very much a Jaune thing. When she turned back towards Yang she found her deep in thought, and within moments she was too.

Jaune had always been the weakest of the group at Beacon, but that had allowed him to grow the most. Now while the rest of them were back home getting patched up and feeling sorry, and he was out there carrying on the fight and doing what a huntsman should. Ruby thought about this for a moment as she went upstairs.

' _I may be in pain but I can't let that stop me, there are people out there who need a huntress... who need me!'_ She told herself as she changed into her Beacon clothes that were getting a little tight, _'Jaune was always at a disadvantage in his fights but he never let that stop him, and even now he hasn't let that stop him! So I won't let a headache stop me, my friends and my team needs me!'_ Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and went out the door her head pounding with every heartbeat.

Ruby got to work training, first just marksman training, and every recoil felt like her brain was being stomped on. Then using her semblance to do sprints, which was so painful she fell to her knees, with the world spinning, tears forming in her eyes.

' _I can't stop now!'_ Ruby told herself, _'I won't stop NOW!'_

Ruby barely stood up and went at it again. Not letting herself stop no matter how painful. Several times she fell over in pain but got back up and kept pushing. When she was finally done with training for the day she went to bed and passed out immediately.

The next morning she dressed the moment she got up and went downstairs. Dad had already left for work, and Yang wasn't on the couch like usual. Ruby shrugged it off, _'she's probably in bed,'_ she thought as she eat a quick breakfast.

She headed for the door mentally preparing herself for the pain…

"HEY RUBES!" She heard from behind her.

Turning she saw Yang standing there with her prosthetic arm. Ruby was dumbstruck and just stared at Yang wondering if it was real.

Yang stood there with smile that Ruby had missed so much, saying "You didn't think I let you and _prince_ vomit boy pass me by did ya'?!"

 **Sorry about the wait have a lot going on with finals coming up.**

 **So again continuing with Jaune Arc being Joan of Arc and inspiring others to fight.**


	12. Chapter 12: Revalation

The Sun Rises Ch. 12 Pyrrha

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

It had been more than two months since Beacon and despite everything Pyrrha was finally starting to feel like her old self. She had started doing whatever training she could, which wasn't much, but still made her feel like she was making progress.

Pyrrha would begin with lifting weights that Nora and Ren had brought in, small at first to keep from over exerting but gradually moving up. She would also practice moving them with her semblance, then she would lift them at greater distances and try doing tricks with them to practice control.

Next she, Nora, Ren and her siblings reviewed some of the footage from Beacon to see if they could come up with tips to improve, and they did the same for Patroclus and Briseis. All of this was done to keep her sharp and focused, they all even read through huntsman books together to continue their studies. Pyrrha had enjoyed all of this and finally felt like she was moving forward again, and doing it with friends and family made it even better. Everyday some shenanigans happened or jokes were made, and everyday they'd laugh till their sides hurt. Though when her siblings left Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all admitted they felt a big piece missing.

Pyrrha hoped he might send another letter and say how things were going, but since the first there was nothing. Ren had told her things were pretty bad in Vale after the attack and Jaune wanted to go out there and do something about it, he was always like that, he wanted to help people, like with Weiss and Neptune, or her hidden stress with becoming the Fall maiden, but it didn't keep her from worrying or becoming frustrated that she wasn't back out there with her partner. She held the stuffed bunny Mr. Snuggles every night praying Jaune would be alright.

Then one morning her whole family came in with a very special present, her father showed a flashy case which housed her new and improved weapon. Her new Milo looked nearly identical to the last one, a little longer in sword and spear forms for better range, higher caliber bullets for more damage in rifle mode, and some new metal alloys that would make it easier to move with her semblance. Milo also had a new dust compartments which allowed to use an element on whatever she struck she saw a video of Patroclus throwing Milo in spear mode and turning a patch of ground to ice, and then in sword mode lighting it on fire and slashing around.

"It will certainly come in handy," Pyrrha said smiling, while running her hand across the blade.

"And you will have some new, more protective armor," her father added, "for when your rea-"

"PYRRRRHHAAA!" a scream came as the door was kicked in. The whole Nikos family jumped in surprise as Nora and Ren burst in… well more Nora than Ren.

"You have to see this!" Nora shouted as she violently shook Pyrrha.

"Wh-wh-at-at?!" Pyrrha stammered out, as her parents tried to make Nora stop

"Jaune!" Nora declared, Pyrrha inhaled sharply, she knew Nora and Ren wouldn't act like this if something bad had happened. Still Pyrrha's anxiety grew as Ren plugged up his scroll to the hologram projector. A Vale news report came on about Jaune.

Minutes later Pyrrha felt wosie, she held Mr. Snuggles in her lap, and sat on the bed in silence just staring at where the hologram had been. Meanwhile her whole family starred at her, Nora and Briseis shaking with anticipation, Patroclus looked wide eyed, and her parents and Ren smiled waiting for her response.

' _He's a prince…'_ Pyrrha thought in disbelief, a smile slowly formed on her face, as she felt her vision go kinda blurry.

"Jaune's a prince…" she said out loud, just to see if it was real.

"Wait Renny she's gonna…" Pyrrha heard someone say in the distance.

Suddenly her vision got dark and she felt herself falling. She awoke in a bed of flowers in a wide green field. Pyrrha's hair let loose and she wore a long red dress.

"Pyrrha," she heard someone say to her left, and when she turned Pyrrha saw Jaune, in a outfit that made him look so dashing, offering her a hand. She took in and together they skipped off into the sunset hand in hand.

It was a truly beautiful dream, or a hallucination caused by head trauma, but either way she was in heaven.

 **Just a short little thing to get back on the horse, but I'm in the middle of finals so it will be some time after next week before I get some time to really get back to work, really sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13: Foreboding

The Sun Rises Ch. 13

 **Authors Note: Again any advice is welcome, and as always Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"Attack up!" Haldor yelled in his usual gruff voice, "Defend left! Defend right! Attack down! Attack left! Defend center!"

As usual Haldor would yell off whatever directions came to mind in no realistic order, and Jaune would move to block or attack as ordered. Jaune sword parried and his shield blocked, as Haldor's heavy blows struck him hard, each one threatened to throw him off his feet. Somehow Jaune managed to hold his ground weathering the assault. It was only a week ago that Haldor agreed to help him with his training, even though a huntsman in training Jaune was far from the best fighter in the unit, and he was still a terrible shot with his pistol. So to remedy these problems Haldor and Jaune, and a few others, would train at least an hour every night.

"Attack down! Defend up!" Haldor continued, "Attack up! Defend center!" Haldor halted his attacks, and smiled somberly, "well… good enough, I guess."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic…" Jaune answered deflated.

"Because it was only good enough, not great!" Haldor smiled, "you want a medal for good enough princess!"

Jaune cringed at the word: 'princess' he hated that some had taken to calling him that… "No, just wondering if I improved." Ever since the News broadcast revealed his royal heritage he had become the butt of every joke, and princess his newest nickname. Some of the l guys told him he could use his status to pick up women at the bar, others to get special deals or something. To everyone his heritage as something to joke about… To Jaune it was his shame.

"Right then tomorrow night, the usual," Haldor said as he sauntered off.

"Yeah, see ya…" Jaune said in a defeated tone, as he pulled out his scroll, and opened Pyrrha's video…

Jaune didn't know why he still trained to the video, he would tell himself it's good practice, or to review the basics, but he knew there were a million better ways to practice. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of training on the roof with Pyrrha like they use to every night, or maybe….

Jaune shook his head of the past as he followed the instructions as he did every night, the video served as both warm up and cool down to every training session, so he heard it at least twice a day, he could practically say it from memory…. Even the ending where Pyrrha attempted but called off an chance to confess how she felt. Jaune tried not to think about it….. Her….. His emotions were so muddled, every time he tried relive that night. Jaune felt betrayed that she sent him away, she who told him to depend on her didn't depend on him, he'd never felt like more of a failure.

The recording ended and Jaune packed away his scroll and meandered back to camp, finding it quite yet still somewhat cheerful. Tents of the soldiers surrounding the locals, in one of the empty fields surrounded by woods. Clouds obscured the stars and moon leaving the night near pitch black save the campfires.

The newest mission that Haldor's had come through to escort some eight hundred civilians to a safe area. Two hundred of them armed, with the rest carrying improvised weapons, and their local garrison with them another two hundred, alongside Haldor's own two hundred men. They met the locals with their armed militia at a nearby rendezvous point before the journey to the safe zone. Said safe zone happened to be his grandfather's new headquarters and the base of his grandfather's Army of the Marches, more often called the Frontier. Jaune hadn't seen his grandfather face to face in years, but he remember all his grandfather did to "toughen him up" and his father's anger at his grandfather's actions. _'He was the first to tell you the truth,'_ Jaune thought to himself, _'to tell you that your weakness was unacceptable, he didn't sugarcoat it like the rest, he wanted to prepare you for the world.'_ Jaune wondered if the harshness had some noble intent, yet even so a knot of fear and anger boiled with him, leaving Jaune feeling nauseous.

Jaune made his way to his sleeping bag and curled inside, it seemed like he had only blinked when Eddie shook him awake. Eddie was one of Jaune's few friends, a dour brown haired man who seemed pessimistic about everything but in truth was the opposite, it was his sense of humor that seem down. "Up lad, another day to march all day and get shouted at." Eddie told him with a smile, Jaune pulled himself from the bag, feeling as tired as the night before.

Within minutes the whole camp was moving, eating a quick breakfast of leftover from last night, and rolling up sleeping bags. With in an hour they were ready, though the civilians were not, they had only just begun to uncircled their trucks. It took an hour before they were all on the road and moving again.

Haldor took the vanguard with fifty men, alongside fifty armed civilians. Mirroring Eddies detachment at the rear. Then the militia with one hundred in the center, and the remaining armed civilians mixed in the people. The rest of Haldor's men and the militia formed on the flanks to guard against and warn of an attack. Jaune himself was instructed to ride up and down the line passing messages. Making him quite visible to the people, some asked him for news, or how far and Jaune did his part to tell them what he knew and smiled to keep their spirits up, any fear from them would attracted the grim like honey for flies. Others must have heard from the news or the men about him because gave him strange looks, Jaune did his best to ignore them.

Otherwise the trip was somber and quite, the late autumn air was crisp and cold, and dark grey clouds hung heavy in the sky. Gone were the pleasant oranges and reds of mid fall, ;leaving the dead trees and brown grass that gave Jaune a foreboding feeling of dread. Most trudged on quietly, or chatted in hushed tones.

Hours of travel past as the caravan moved on at what felt like a snail's pace. Finally halting at sunset to quickly made camp upon a mostly clear hilltop. Once more Haldor called Jaune to his tent, Jaune had assumed for some poultry errand, or perhaps an early training session, until he arrived and found hard looks on Haldor's and the officer's faces. "What's wrong?" he asked with a sinking feeling something was off. Haldor smirked with pride that Jaune had caught on so quickly.

"Someone's following us," Haldor said in an almost relieved tone, "not sure who, but not many…. We think."

"Who are they," Jaune asked, "and what's our move?

"Bandits," Haldor shrugged, "or Fang…. Doesn't matter really, me and fifty men will ride out and deal with them."

"It would leave the column leaderless and exposed," Jaune argued angry at Haldor's recklessness, "someone else should go."

"I'll be damned to let someone else lead my men," Haldor growled in defiance, "and beside fifty won't be too much gone, and the rest won't be leaderless."

Jaune was about to answer but when his mouth opened no words came out, the truth washed over him like a wave, "No" he said flatly after a moment of silence.

"Why not?" Haldor asked as if it were nothing importance, "you did well in the Oldwood, you have better knowledge of the Grimm than most here, and you were made a leader by Ozpin himself."

"You lead at Oldwood," Jaune told Haldor feverishly, "and last time I… it was Beacon-"

"Shut up," Haldor ordered him dismissively, "Tomorrow at dawn the command is yours, I'll hear no more of it. Now go train to that recording I don't have time tonight." With a last wave of his hand Haldor dismissed him, Jaune left his tent in a daze.

Jaune wandered a ways from the camp, finding a small clearing beset by trees and open his scroll. His partner's face greeting him like an old friend, "Alright Jaune, just like we practiced, follow these instructions…" The weight of what lay ahead loomed over him as he ran through the motions robotically….. For a moment Jaune wished he could hear her say he was ready for this, like she did before every sparring match. Even though he knew she was lying most often, it felt good to hear her say it, "you're ready Jaune" even if it was a lie it was nice to hear. He wanted to hear her to lie again, he needed it now...

* * *

Hey sorry about the lack of updates, life is busy but rest assured the story ain't dead.


End file.
